New Beginnings
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [AU] Naruto and Hinata decide to spend New Years with each other. Will their hidden feelings for each other be revealed after a trip to the temple? [For celebrating NaruHina Month: Week 1, Day 1. Prompt: New Years, New Beginnings]


**A/N: This is for celebrating Hinata's birthday (Happy Belated Birthday, Hinata!) and the beginning of NaruHina Month Week 1, Day 1! Oh Kami-sama, I'm so excited and jumping up and down!**

**This'll be submitted as an entry for the prompt: New Years, New Beginnings.**

**This story will be AU. :)**

* * *

White-pearl eyes lit up merrily as its owner had a bright smile on her face. She laughed, clasping her hands together. Inhaling a deep breath, she leaned forward across the table and blew on the candles as hard as she possibly could, her cheeks turning pink.

It was uncertain how everyone had managed to put 18 candles on the vanilla ice cream-coated cake, but hey, they did it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!"

They all clapped joyfully, a few popping open a few champagne bottles, and some began slicing the 2-layered cake. The room was filled with rambunctious laughter and cheering, pleasing the birthday girl a lot.

Hinata smiled, happy that all of her friends had come over to celebrate. Everyone was there. And by everyone, that included her close friends, classmates, the Sand Siblings, Tsunade _(their headmistress)_, all the teachers, and even random people she had never seen before. But since she was born from a prestigious, well-respected, high-class family, she could understand why they came.

Her beautiful pearl eyes met cerulean, the owner of them making his way towards her. He had his big trademark sunny grin on his whiskered face. He took the empty chair next to her. He grinned at her, she nodded back.

"Anou sa, Hinata…" he started, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, a flash of baby pink on his face.

She patiently waited, cocking her head cutely, innocence radiating off of her body, giving her an angelic appearance.

"I was wondering… Since it's gonna be New Years in a couple of days… I was thinking of going to the temple not far from here to, you know…" He flashed her an embarrassed grin, to which she had blushed at. "To pray, get our fortunes told, play a few games at some of the stalls… Stuff like that…" He adverted his gaze, trying so hard to not pounce on her whilst she adorably gazed at him. "And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me…"

She flushed cutely. He did too. It appears that she thought of something else.

"Of course, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, and Neji and Tenten are coming too! I mean, you don't have to come- I mean, of course, you can co- ARGH!" He franticly waved his arms in front of him, retreating them to his head, feverishly ruffling his hair. _'Stop losing your cool, baka!' _his inner conscience chided, complemented with a nod of agreement from Kurama.

He had begged them all to come along since he was rather nervous about being with Hinata, the girl he happened to fall in love with. All alone. Only Kami-sama knows what can happen… He could clearly remember Teme _(Sasuke)_ and Teme #2 _(Neji)_ teasing him and calling him a love-sick coward. Not that he could argue with that…

"H-hai… I'll go with you, N-Naruto-kun…" she shyly stuttered, playing with her fingers, a habit she had never gotten out of. She felt so blissful inwardly though. She got to spend New Years with her huge crush _(that was slowly evolving into love…)_!

"Really!?" Hope flashed in his bright azure eyes.

She confirmed with a nod of her adorably flushed face. "Hai!"

He could feel Kurama giving him a 'Congrats, kid.'

He inwardly pumped his fist, tears of joy and bliss falling from his eyes.

* * *

**[ON NEW YEARS]**

He checked his watch for the 10th time. Where was Hinata? And the other girls too? He'd been waiting here with the other guys for the girls for at least 13 minutes now. 13 minutes and 45 seconds, Naruto counted. He paced around left and right, his arms behinds his back in worry. The guys and a few passing people stared, a few bemused and a few amused _(rhymed!~)_.

Pushing down the worried feeling he was getting, he just reassured himself by telling himself that she was just being fashionably late. All girls do that, right? Kami-sama, he was always protective of her, just like how Neji is _(extremely)_ protective over her.

Fretting cerulean eyes lingered onto his watch _AGAIN_, until a monotone, yet amused voice entered his ear drums. "Hn. Dobe, stop worrying. She'll be fine."

Annoyed sky-blue orbs met cool, dark onyx orbs. He was about to shout a retort until a familiar cheery voice belonging to a certain platinum blonde called out to them.

"Sorry we're late!"

The four girls - Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten - came running as fast as they possibly could in geta and kimonos. They all looked exceptionally beautiful, but only one caught the whiskered-face blonde's attention.

Hinata.

_'Holy shit…'_

She looked absolutely marvelous. That bouncy, long ponytail made up of her smooth, silky, vanilla-smelling hair… Those beautiful pearl-like eyes matching the gemstone's equal beauty… Her cute, round face, which was adorned with an embarrassed hue of rosy-pink… Those luscious pair of lips covered with a small bit of lip gloss, making them shimmering brightly… Oh… How he wanted to hug and kiss that adorable girl…

He lightly slapped himself on the cheek. Inside, Kurama was chuckling, feeling amused that his host was so head-over-heels for a girl.

Naruto's action, however, failed to escape itself from the pearl-eyed girl's sight though. "Daijoubu, Naruto-kun?" she asked concernedly. She cocked her head to the side, trying to see his face, which was bent and covered by his bangs.

Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto reassured her. "Yea, I'm fine, Hinata. Don't worry about it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, shall we go now?" His head twisted right and left, puzzled. "Ara...? Where did everyone else go?"

"They left a few minutes ago since you were daydreaming earlier. Are you _sure_ you're alright?" The concern never left her eyes or voice.

"Hai. I'm sure." He offered her his arm, to which she accepted. Pumping a fist in the air enthusiastically, he beamed. "Alright! It's time to have some fun!"

And with that, he excitedly dragged her to a few stalls and booths, both enjoying themselves gaily. Throughout the whole time, both of their hearts made a loud, continuous _'bump'_ sound, making them feel a gentle fluttering feeling.

* * *

Managing to weave their way through the troublesome crowd of people, Naruto and Hinata laughed in enjoyment.

"Oh… We should've taken a picture of that guy's face when I totally won him in that game!" the blonde laughed out, cracking up. The girl beside him merely giggled softly.

However, the laughter ended in a matter of awkward silence. Making their way up the many stone steps, they remained silent. Only the sounds of their geta clanking against the stone-cold steps were heard.

They finally reached the top, where a small offering box laid, waiting for coins and wishes to be thrown into it. The giant bell hanging above it was just hanging there lifelessly, waiting to be pulled and rung.

Hinata voicelessly reached into her small purse and dug out a coin. Naruto, however, was still searching his pockets.

The girl stared at his sweating, frantic face for a while. _'He's panicking…'_ she noted. What is there to be worth panicking about? She decided not to press into it.

Reaching into her purse again, her hand came up, this time holding another coin. She gingerly put a hand on his arm, making him stop and jump at her feathery touch. "Here, Naruto-kun. Use this." Smiling, her arm extended, showing him the coin. He sheepishly took it and thanked her, his hand going to the back of his neck again.

Together, they threw the coin. Simultaneously, they clapped and closed their eyes, deeply wishing.

_'I wish that I can tell Naruto-kun how I feel.'_

_'I wish I can tell Hinata how I feel.'_

Clapping one last time, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

Naruto decided to break the silence. "Anou sa, Hinata… I was thinking maybe we can take a walk at the flower garden just around here…?"

A small, timid blush made its way on her face. "S-sure…" She messed with the strap of her purse, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU!"

"EHHH!?"

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Two figures were walking through the flower garden, enjoying the serene view the flowers gave._

_'I've got to say something!' Hinata inwardly exclaimed. "Sooo… Naruto-kun. What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked, trying to make up an idle conversation._

_Her soft voice entered his ears. Boy, was it quite melodious to hear… "Oh… Probably just stay home and eat ramen or I could always annoy Teme since there's no school tomorrow."_

_**'More like cockblocking the poor kid and his pink-haired girlfriend.'**__ Kurama chirped, to which his host intentionally ignored. Instead of feeling offended and frowning, Kurama just smirked, feeling quite entertained._

_"What about you, Hinata?"_

"_Hmm... Maybe spend the night over at Ino's house for a sleepover..." she said thoughtfully, a finger tapping her chin._

_The azure-eyed blonde checked his watch. '11:58...' he read. He had heard somewhere that __supposedly kissing those closest to you at the stroke of midnight will strengthen the bonds of your relationship in the year to come. He wanted to try it. With her. He just hope that she won't be mad for what he was about to do... _

_He gulped inaudibly, suddenly halting in his stride. __She stopped as well, looking at him in confusion._

_Her eyes were clouded in extreme shock as she winced when her back harshly collided with the tree he pushed her against. Feeling her face heat up, she slowly looked up, only to see his head down. His right arm trapping her against the trunk of the tree, yet his other arm was by his side._

_Suddenly, he looked straight into her eyes. Cerulean clashed with innocent ivory. With his scarlet-colored face, he took a breath and..._

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

"_EHHH!?"_

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

He swiped a glance at his blue wristwatch. _'11:59...'_

She felt something warm collide with her lips.

His arms embraced her gently. _'Please don't hate me, Hinata...'_

12:00.

Fireworks erupted in the sky, making the dark, starry sky look like a beautiful, colorful masterpiece. The flashes of colors reflected itself on the blonde and dark-haired girl kissing under the tree.

* * *

**[A FEW MINUTES LATER]**

They stared lovingly into each other eyes. They were sitting on top of a hill, their hands on top of each other. The blonde's hand affectionately stroked the girl's hand, treating it tenderly as if her hand was the most delicate form existing and all it'll take to break it was one harsh touch. They watched the fireworks gracefully ignite in the sky, a few modeled to explode into creative images.

With Hinata laying her head on Naruto's shoulder, she softly whispered, "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun..."

"Me too, Hinata-chan..." He hugged her close, her head leaning against his chest, allowing him to blissfully sniff her hair as many times as he liked.

It was time for a new beginning... together...

Leaning their faces in for another kiss, they slowly closed their eyes and-

"Oi! Usuratonkachi!"

*Vein pop*

**"ARGH! TEME!"**

.

.

.

Yea... The end...

* * *

**A/N: I feel kinda unsatisfied with this 'cause I sorta rushed through it since I was short on time. I really wanted to finish this by Hinata's birthday and upload this on the same day, but then I got torn whether to submit this on her birthday or on NH month... I choose the latter... ;A; ... So, happy belated birthday, Hinata-chan!**


End file.
